The invention relates to an actuation device for a flap mounted moveably on a component between a closed position and an opened position, in particular for a flap mounted moveably on a housing of an automobile.
It is known for filler-neck flaps, for example, of automobiles to be actuated by means of so-called push-push devices. A corresponding actuation device is described in DE 10 2008 057 933 A1. The actuation device is fastened on a filler-neck housing, wherein said actuation device has an actuation end which projects out of the housing in the installed state. The known actuation device has an axially movably mounted tappet which has on its outer circumference a control curve for realizing the push-push kinematic. During operation, the filler-neck flap interacts with the actuation end, which projects out of the housing, of the actuation device. In particular, in the closed state, the filler-neck flap rests with its inner side on the actuation end. Owing to the push-push kinematic, the actuation device can, by virtue of the filler-neck flap being pressed in the direction of the automobile body, be moved into an unlocking position in which the actuation end protrudes further out of the filler-neck housing and the filler-neck flap rises slightly from the body surface. The filler-neck flap can then be manually gripped and fully pivoted open. During a subsequent closure of the flap, and when a force is exerted here on the actuation end of the actuation device, said actuation device is placed into a locking position again.
In order that the filler-neck flap cannot unintentionally pivot open when in the locking position, it is preloaded into the closed position by a spring. Forces act on the filler-neck flap during operation of the vehicle but also as early as during the assembly process. Examples here are situations in which the vehicle is assembled in a pivoted or overhead position, in which the force of gravity acts on the filler-neck flap in the opening direction of the flap. Another example is car washes, where an exertion of force in the opening direction of the flap may likewise arise in particular during the drying process. An unintentional opening of the filler-neck flap must be reliably prevented in these situations. The spring which preloads the filler-neck flap into the closed position must therefore exert a relatively high spring force. Said spring force must be overcome by a user during the opening of the flap. This can reduce convenience. Furthermore, with the relatively high spring forces, undesired noise generation can arise during the actuation.
In the applicant's prior German patent application, which does not constitute a prior publication, with the file reference 10 2011 101 838.0, a first actuation part of an actuation device is fastened on the flap, such that said first actuation part is moved together with the flap when the flap is moved, and a second actuation part is fastened on the component, which is for example fixedly arranged in or on an automobile. Said separation of the actuation parts eliminates the need for a spring force for holding the flap in the closed position. Instead, the flap is arrested by means of the first actuation part provided thereon on the second actuation part and thus on the component provided with the flap. The actuation device utilizes a push-push kinematic, such that the flap can be released from the arrested position in a manner known per se by virtue of the flap being pushed inward manually, such that said flap subsequently moves into an at least partially pivoted-open position.
Instead of a manual opening of the flap by pushing in by means of a push-push kinematic, it is sometimes desirable for a filler-neck flap of an automobile to be unlocked by remote control, for example. Known remote-controllable actuation devices for filler-neck flaps of automobiles however involve a high level of outlay in terms of design and construction.
Taking the discussed prior art as a starting point, it is the object of the invention to provide an actuation device of the type specified in the introduction, by means of which a flap mounted moveably on a component can be unlocked remotely, wherein the actuation device has a simple and compact construction.